


Quick Pick Me Up (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: this is just me writing about actual events in my life. like this happened with me and my boyfriend so





	Quick Pick Me Up (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

You had been sick for three days now, this intestinal virus was actually kicking your ass right now. You spent the first night vomiting until nothin was left in your stomach, then the next day you were so nauseas and weak that you couldn’t do anything, and today, you were feeling better to the point where you could finally stomach more than a sip of water, but that didn’t stop your headache from trying to kill you.

You had been in bed all day, not wanting to move from your spot, only getting up for only necessary things. The only entertain meant was from watching an 8 hour compilation video from YouTube, finding t easier to deal with then changing the video every so often.

You hadn’t seen your boyfriend all day but you knew he was still alive, having received a few texts from him throughout the day. He had just recovered from the virus and was trying to be careful yet caring around you. But it was starting to annoy you. All you wanted was to cuddle up with him, yet he seemed afraid of catching it again, even if he still had symptoms of it.

The only relief you felt today was when you had your rice sock heated up just right, wrapped to the back of your neck. Even then, it only relieved a bit of the pain. And to top it off you hadn’t had shit to eat today. You figured you should go easy on your stomach so you stuck to a small pack of ritz for breakfast and a cup of rice for dinner, but it wasn’t helping. All you wanted was something tasty to eat.

That’s when you received a text from your caring boyfriend.

JK: how r u

(Y/n): head

(Y/n); hurts

(Y/n): so much

She couldn’t describe how bad this pain was to him, though it wasn’t like a migraine pain, it definitely wasn’t something she wasn’t to deal with again.

JK: :c

(Y/n): I hurt so much

(Y/n): oh god

You hoped you were getting your point across, expressing how badly you wanted this pain and misery to stop. You assumed he was laughing at your suffering right now. What could he do? There’s not possible way for him to actually stop this raging pain.

JK: are you okay for soup do you think

(Y/n): I’ve been eating rice so yeah

You assumed he was just going to grab a can of Campbell’s soup and cook it for you, which would have been nice but not what you really wanted. Instead his next message took you by surprise.

JK: okay im getting you hot and sour soup then

OH YOU ALMOST STARTED CRYING ON SPOT. Your loving boyfriend was going to buy you your favorite soup, to help you feel better. You could feel actual tears well up in your eyes. How could you be so lucky.

It had taken at least a half an hour for Jean to return with your soup. You almost cried again, so happy to see him with the soup. He patted you on the head and handed off the soup. He laughed at how fast it took you to dive into the soup and start devouring it.

God, did he love you.


End file.
